Orc
De donkergroen van huid, humanoïde wezens worden geprezen door hun code van eer en hun famueuze 'heavy armor'. De Orsimer, ookwel Orcs, worden beschouwd als de inheemse bewoners van west Tamriel. Hun hoofdstad is Orsinium en er zijn vele nederzettingen in heel Tamriel. in game namen *Orcs/Orsimer (Arena) *Orcs/Orsimer (Daggerfall) *Orsimer (Morrowind) *Orsimer (Oblivion) *Orsimer (Skyrim) *Orsimer (Online) Orsinium Orsinium, ook wel Nova Orsinium, is een Orcish stad provincie gelegen in Tamriel. Terwijl technisch het onder soevereiniteit van het Rijk. Orsinium werd in het verleden niet gemakkelijk door het andere provincies van Tamriel aanvaard. Echter, zocht in 3E 399, Keizer Uriel Septim VII om relaties tussen Rijk en Orsinium door diplomatie, de toegenomen handel en confederatie verbeteren. Orsinium bevindt zich in de provincie Breton van High Rock in het westen van Tamriel, en als zodanig, Orcs co-bewonen het regio naast Bretons. thumb|left|334px|Een Orc zoals je ze tegen kan komen in heel Tamriel. Uiterlijk Met huidtinten, variërend van licht groen tot donkerbruin, een zwaar gespierde frame, en aanzienlijke gestalte staat het Orsimer ver boven Mer en Mannen. Zij zijn ook de enige race om slagtanden en uitstekende botten ribbels geven. Geboren zonder het magische affiniteit van hun Mer neven, en in de voetsporen van hun vereerde Trinimac, hebben het Orcs een sterke krijger cultuur. die maakt ze zeer waardevol in de hand-to-hand combat ontwikkeld. Ze blinken vaak als avonturiers en legionairs in de Keizerlijke Legioen uit. Dit wil niet zeggen dat ze geen magie kunnen hanteren , echter. Bepaalde Orsimer, zoals Urag gro-Shub, zijn gegaan om zijn succesvolle magie, om werk te vinden op plaatsen zoals the College of Winterhold. thumb|Verschillende uiterlijkheden van Orc's die je kan kiezen in Skyrim. Geschiedenis In het midden van de Merethic Era , een groep van Altmer en hun leider Trinimac probeerde om de beweging van de profeet Veloth en de Chimer te stoppen . De Daedric Prince Boethiah aten Trinimac , corrumperende zijn lichaam en geest , en hij naar voren als de Daedric Prince Malacath . Daardoor werden zijn volgelingen , later bekend als de Orsimer , of " Pariah Folk " , ook veranderd , steeds Orcs . De vroege Orcish mensen volgden een tribale en onafhankelijke levensstijl . In plaats van een gebied te beheren, zouden ze in plaats daarvan vestigen in meerdere provincies die hun leven en behoeften afgestemd. Ze vormen kleine , hechte dorpen . Veel van deze provincies werden gevestigd in de moderne Skyrim en High Rock . Uiteindelijk; de Orc stamhoofd Torug gro - Igron gevonden Orsinium . Aanvankelijk was het slechts een kleine verzameling van hutten , maar als woord te verspreiden naar de andere Orcs van Tamriel over dit toenemende beschaving hoog in de Wrothgarian Bergen , het groeide snel uit tot meer permanente structuren huisvesten . In een vroeg stadium , de andere rassen van Tamriel achtten het een plek geregeerd door woeste recht die zijn buren overvallen langs de rivier Bjoulsae . Men dacht door het Bretons tot weinig meer dan een desolate berggebied waar de Orcs uit gekrast een schamele levende off van de rotsen en het geheim begeerde de gronden en de vaste levensonderhoud van hun dal -gebonden buren zijn. Orcish historici beweren echter dat dit gewoon Bretonse bijgeloof en overdrijving waren . Ze beweren dat Orsinium altijd een rustige land was waarvan de inwoners hun weg door eenvoudige landbouw en handel vonden. Na het beleg van in Orsiniumin 1E 980 , werd weinig meer dan plagen en monsters in de mening van de gemiddelde Tamrielic burger , want ze hadden geen provincie om hun eigen noemen . Veel Orcs probeerde om te herbouwen, een nieuwe stad provincie , maar zonder geluk . De woningen waren altijd vernietigd voordat ze goed kon worden vastgesteld . Echter , in 3E 399 , Orc visionair genaamd Gortwog gro - Nagorm verwierf het terrein van de voormalige beschaving van Orsinium en begon de reconstructie van een nieuwe stad voor de Orsimer van Tamriel . Zoals het groeide , geloofden velen dat het zou bezwijken voor hetzelfde lot als zijn voorgangers . Gortwog , echter, bleek een uitstekende politicus en diplomaat te zijn en slaagde erin om de onderhandelingen met Orsinium 's buren , die zag Orsinium voorspoedig maken . Hij onderhandelde met Uriel Septim VII in handel en sociale onderhandelingen en , voor het eerst , waren de Orc's ernstige politieke spelers tussen de andere rassen . De Orcs hebben een sterke , maar toch nauwelijks genoemde , band met de Elven Rijk . De Orsimer hebben ook relatief sterke historische banden met de Bretons van High Rock . De redenen hiervoor zijn niet duidelijk , maar de relatie is waarschijnlijk ontstaan doordat de races samenwoonde in dezelfde regio . Religion and culture Most orcs hold Malacath as their chief deity, as he is believed to be involved in the creation of the race. As such, most orcs uphold the "Code of Malacath", which is a religious doctrine as well as a code of law used in the orc strongholds. Uiteindelijk zijn er twee grote groepen ontstaan door een religieus conflict binnen de Orc's. Strongholds De strongholds zijn overal in Skyrim te vinden, ze zijn bestaande uit kleine groepen orc's die smeden, de magie bedrijven, agrarisch bezig zijn etc. Strongholds worden geleid door een kleine overheid bestaande uit elke inwoner en 1 chief, die chief is geworden doordat hij de vorige chief heeft gedood. thumb|Een Orc stronghold ergens in de tundra's van Skyrim. De mensen worden van kinds af aan al geleerd dat het belangrijk is dat je je kan verdedigen. Alleen de Chiefs mogen vrouwen hebben, ze hebben er vaak ook meerdere. Hieruit kan je constateren dat de sterkste orc chief word door de genetische bepaling. Waardoor ook elke generatie sterke word dan de vorige. De strongholds volgen hun eigen wet; De wet van Malacath, ze worden meden geleid door de Wijze dame van de stronghold. De regels zijn erg simpel: Niet stelen, Niet doden en Niet aanvallen zonder reden. Ze kennen geen doodstraf en geen gevangenissen, alleen een bloed straf, de overtreder bloed tot het slachtoffer tevreden is. Bij een moord werd echter wel een veel zwaardere straf opgelecht door de Chief. Mensen kunnen de stronghold alleen joinen als er een specifieke taak word voldaan. Hij of zij word dan automatisch 'Blood Kin'. Een misdaad in de stronghold plegen zal geen bounty opleveren in Skyrim, de Orc's zullen het recht in eigen hand nemen en je proberen te doden. Personality Orc's worden vaak als wilden mannen beschouwd, echter kunnen ze hun oer-woede alleen gebruiken in geval van nood en zijn ze ,mede afhankelijk van welke stam of stronghold, vaak vredelievend tegen elkaar en andere Humanoide wezens. Traditioneel word elk Orc kind door zijn vader de kunst van het smeden geleerd. Als een Orc een tweede man heeft heet die vrouw de 'Forgewife' in ere van Dushnamub. Als een Orc zijn woonplaats verlaat komt er als hij mannelijk is 'gro' achter zijn naam en als ze vrouwelijk is 'gra' achter haar naam. Verschijningen *Arena * Daggerfall * Morrowind * Oblivian * Skyrim * Online Referenties *Official codex on the Orsimer *Imperial Library's Entry on Orsimer *Wikipedia article on Orsimer Categorie:Rassen